This invention relates to a tap or valve and particularly although not exclusively to a tap for a urostomy pouch.
Various designs of taps or dispensing spigots have been proposed. See for examaple Fattori et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,866 and 4,787,538, Welsh U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,452, European Patent Application No. 95861A and Scholle U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,348. These designs, in the Applicants' opinion, fall short in that they are lacking in simplicity. Most are completely unsuitable for employment in a urostomy pouch.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a simple and effective easily-assembled tap which can be readily and economically manufactured.
According to the invention there is provided a tap for a liquid container, made from natural or synthetic rubber or a resilient plastics material, which comprises a base portion having an orifice which serves as a liquid inlet therein, the base portion embodying a liquid exit means, and a resilient deformable closure portion, the closure portion being constructed to make a resilient snap-on connection with the periphery of the base portion, the closure portion being manipulatable and having a centrally located plug extending towards the base portion which can obturate said orifice thereby closing the liquid inlet, the closure portion also having a projecting portion extending generally perpendicularly away from the base portion, the projecting portion being constructed so that it can be pushed towards the base portion in order to remove the plug from the orifice and so permit liquid to pass to the liquid exit means.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the closure portion is a wall which is generally oval in shape as seen in front elevation and has an external thickened sloping portion upon which the said plug is internally mounted. The sloping portion is located generally centrally of the closure portion. In the embodiment of the invention which consists of a urostomy pouch, the base portion including the liquid exit means thereof is constructed for attachment, e.g. by heat or R.F. welding, to one wall of the pouch, the pouch having an aperture in one of its walls, the aperture being in registry with the liquid inlet orifice.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a night drainage adapter may be used with, and temporarily incorporated in, the tap described and illustrated herein. This adapter device comprises a tube extension of a particular shape which when inserted into the liquid exit means, holds the closure portion away from the liquid entry hole in the base portion. This permits intermittent night drainage to occur, with no manipulation to open the tap being necessary.